


Voices

by aquaposeidon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hearing Voices, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Traitor Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaposeidon/pseuds/aquaposeidon
Summary: Dream is in Ranboos head
Kudos: 59





	Voices

"Hello?" Dreams voice echoed through Ranboo's body, sending chills down his spine. He snapped his head up and looked at the obsidian surrounding him. The obsidian was everywhere, the floor ceiling and walls were covered in it. 

"Oh, so you've come to my," Ranboo sighed, just wanting the voice to leave, "my panic room?"

"I have." Dream confirmed, sounding sarcastic and full of light. You could just hear the evil in his voice. 

"How did you do it?" Ranboo sounded sad, so he cleared his throat and tried again. "How did you do it? How did you find my book? H-how did you know?" Ranboo just wanted answers. Tears were balling up in his eyes. He leaned back against the cold obsidian to close his eyes for a minute. He could hear the water outside rushing around, splashing against the obsidian room. He silently hoped that when he opened his eyes, he would be back home, in his bed and he hoped that this was all a dream.

He didn't open his eyes until he heard Dream speak again. "Well, it was in your chest." What? That's impossible. 

"I never put it- I never put it in my-" He would never leave it in such a careless spot... or would he? Sliding down the obsidian wall, bringing his knees to his chest, the tears silently fell. He could feel his skin burning where the wet tears left a burning trail. He was angry, not only at himself but at the voice, his abnormal half enderman body, the world, his memory loss. He was mad at everything, and it was showing in his voice.

He let out an enormous groan. "Why? Why now?" he shouted, his voice agonized. "Why now? Why suddenly now when you could've just done this earlier? Why didn't you blow it up immediately? Why choose- why- why give them a delay? Why give them hope?" Tear after tear was coming out of his eyes. His voice was breaking. He was furious. Punching the wall to try and let some of his anger out. He instantly regretted it, his fist now sore and a bit scratched. 

"Eh, its fun." Dream said with a harsh tone. What the hell was wrong with him? it was fun? 

He let out a hum in question. "That's what its always been huh?" Ranboo snickered. Getting up he started pacing the room, glancing at the signs around him. 

DREAM IS THE REASON 

you are fine. 

Don't choose a side, choose people.

Words to remind him that he's normal. He has to remind himself that he's okay, and he has to remind himself not to choose a side. It was common sense to a normal person but Ranboo was not normal. 

"Its just a game." It was just a fun game. 

"Yeah.." Ranboo had to agree. "Just...fun for you to watch everyone. Just watch everyone suffer for a little bit." This is what Dream got off to, seeing people in pain, watching people suffer. It was cruel. 

"Its a lot of fun." Dream spoke with a monotone voice, trying not to show any emotion. 

Ranboo let out a sarcastic laugh, not really believing he was hearing this. "Yeah I bet."

"Did I do the wrong thing, Dream?" He stopped pacing the room as his question echoed off the walls. 

"Hmmm, you did." Dreams words hurt. 

"I was trying to choose the people." He felt dizzy as he looked at the sign.

Don't choose a side, choose people. 

"People keep choosing sides and it doesn't work! IT NEVER WORKS!" Ranboo's voice was filled with pain and anger. 

"Well, you unintentionally chose a side by not choosing a side." What?

"W-what do you mean?" He didn't choose a side. there's no way. he chose the people, like he was supposed to. he was fine and he chose the people. he chose the people. 

"Well," Dream spoke as if Ranboo was supposed to already know this. "The side of a traitor."

No he didn't. Did he? "No, no I didn't. I didn't betray anyone." Did he? He just doesn't remember, surely. Dream has to be right, Dream can remember, he has to trust Dream. 

"You betrayed everyone." 

"No. I- I-" He was at a loss for words. Staring at the floor he clenched his fists, his nails digging into his skin, trying to remember. 

"I'm just- I- I tried to help everyone and that's what I did." He tried to make his voice sound hopeful, but he still stuttered and his voice cracked. "I was able to help L'manburg, I was able to help Techno, I was able to help Tommy." 

Dream let out a questionable hum. "You also hurt Techno, hurt Tommy, hurt Tubbo." He emphasized Tubbo's name, knowing it would pain him the most to hear. He sat back down on the ground and put his hands in his lap, fiddling around with his fingers. His face was pinched and he was clearly deep in thought.

"But-" He was trying not to believe Dream, but he did. "B-but it must out weigh, it must out weigh the other sides...right? The good must out weigh the bad." Surely. He may have hurt a lot of people but he also helped them so much. 

"hmm.. depends on your perspective." 

Ranboo was opening and closing his mouth like he was going to say something but no words were coming out. Putting his face in his hands he let out a loud sigh, he was so fed up with this whole situation. 

"I don't know what else I could have done." He needed to reassure himself. "There was nothing else I could have done. I- I got roped into this from the very beginning. I IMEDIATLEY got roped into burning Georges house and you KNOW- YOU KNOW THAT!" He wanted to cry but couldn't. He wanted to feel the burning pain as tears rolled down his cheeked because he knew he deserved it. He deserved a punishment, he deserved death. 

He let out a small laugh in disbelief. "I don't do well with peer pressure but it just keeps happening and I don't know so I have this web, that I've made for myself." He could hear dream let out a confused sound. 

"Did you help Tommy destroy the community house?" Of course not! Ranboo would never do something like that. Would he?

"N-no-"

"You must have right?" Dream cut him off. "You must have, you just don't remember." He doesn't remember. He doesn't remember. He never remembers. Dream has to be right, because Dream remembers. 

"You just don't remember and you probably did." Ranboo just stared at nothing in disbelief. Would he destroy the community house? That would mean betraying lmanburg... betraying Tubbo. 

"I-" He stopped to think for a moment. "I don't remember." 

"You have done a lot of bad things." He has?

"Like what?" He doesn't remember doing bad things, he was a good guy. "What else did I do?" 

"Well, you betrayed your friends." He betrayed his only friends. They hated him. "You burned down George's house, you blew up the community house." It was peer pressure, he didn't want to do it. 

"I didn't- I didn't mean to do any of that." But he did. He already did it, there was no going back, he was a horrible person. Wait no, he would never do something like that. Dream was lying, this was all Dreams fault. "I wouldn't do that. No. I wouldn't do that. No that's- that couldn't be me."

"Would you remember if it was?" Dreams voice was cold and manipulative. 

"No.."

"Would you have written it down in your book?"

"No, I wouldn't- I wouldn't write down- I only write down stuff in the book that I do, I just write down who my friends are, and I don't do it if its extremely bad." Dream was right, he did do it. He betrayed his friends. Its all his fault. 

"Well?" Dream made it sound like a question, like he was waiting for Ranboo to admit out loud that he was a bad person. "You have bad memory, right?"

"Yeah.." This couldn't be happening.

"That's not good." 

"Your telling me." It was all hitting Ranboo all at once. "I barely remember anything, my memory book was the one thing that made sure I remembered who my friends were." His ex friends, they wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore after they find out what he did. 

"but, but if I cant rely on the memory book, what can I rely on?" He couldn't tell if he was asking himself or Dream. 

"I don't know." Dream didn't know. How could Dream not know, Dream needed to help him. "Not yourself, I'm not even real." What? of course Dream was real. Ranboo was talking to him right now. 

"What do you mean your not real?" 

No response. Dream was gone

He sat there waiting for a response. Silently begging for a response. No response meant he was crazy. He was hearing voices. 

"He's not real. It wasn't real." The conversation he just had wasn't real. "It wasn't real."

"The entire time," He let out a large sigh, "I blew up the community house. I helped with everything." He betrayed his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not proud of this at all, it only took me 40 minutes to write and I quickly proof read it once to check for spelling/grammar errors. This was just something small so i could take a break from the other fic im writing. 
> 
> twitter: @/aquaposeidon2


End file.
